The inventor of the present application at least discovers, in a process of implementing the technical solutions in the embodiments of the present application, the technical problems in the related art as follows.
With development of internet technology, there comes an era of big data when massive amounts of information constantly spring up. To meet a demand for information sharing by public, information is processed with existing technology based on a social networking tool such as WeChat, Microblogging, etc. Excessive information may be shared in a social network. Offline processing may also be implemented online using a social networking tool. Different processing modes adopted in information sharing and online processing may impact efficiency in processing a user operation at a UE as well as a result of the user operation. Processing of the user operation at the UE may impact how information is transmitted and how information notification is implemented in interaction between the UE and a server. The more user operations at the UE, the more frequent the interaction between the UE and the server is triggered, which may take up excessive system resources at both the UE side and the server side. The massive amount of interaction may also lead to waste of network band width resources.
No effective solution exists for efficient, fast, and convenient information display and online processing by minimizing user operations and reducing interaction between a UE and a server.